weeklyplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Mason
Nick Mason (AKA Chip Danger-Cock, AKA Nicholas "Dickolas" Mason, AKA Maso, AKA Tram Man, AKA The Internet's Best Mate, AKA Nicholas "Johnson" Mason, AKA The Idiot Bus Driver) is one of the most fascinating creatures in the multiverse. He is NOT a reviewer, but rather an "internet-celebrity" and co-host of the Weekly Planet podcast. He is an unassuming Tony Stark look-alike who drives trams for a living, also is a karate instructor on the side. Some have claimed he is "more awesomer than James." Early on in the podcast, some believed that the show only had one host, with Mason talking to himself through a character that he called James. Some also believe that Nick and Mason are two separate people. Biography Early life When and in which dimension Mason was born is unknown, but it is believed that he was born, all that is really known is that it was in the Australian outback. It is also well known that his first words were "Grab Dat Gem". World War One What is known is that Mason first appears in history during World War One, where he is known to have punched a German tank into orbit, leading to the discovery of the Atmosphere when it burned up. He would then go on to found the League of Nations, which would go on to become the United Nations. World War Two When WWII broke out, Mason was historically the first Australian to be recruited into the army. During the war he would meet James and commit many acts of indescribable bravery including rescuing all the prisoners of a concentration camp before ripping it out of the ground and throwing it into the sun and punching off Hitler's head, which would earn him the nickname Chip Danger Cock. It is also believed to be around this time that Nick began to obsess over miniguns, after seeing his beloved Lüt Crate ripped apart by a stationary machine gun manned by none other than Jason Statham, who has since been referred to as "a bloody dickhead" by Nick. Snyder and Goyer Not all would be well however, as during his travels across the Universe Mason would meet Zack Snyder and David Goyer, which would accidentally set in motion a series of events that would lead to the creation of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Mason's indirect involvement in these events would haunt him for the rest of his life. The Weekly Planet James and Mason met in their teens at a religious summer camp. Mason met James's older brother first, but realized he was lame, so he hung out with the goat man instead. From the moment they met they knew they were going to start a podcast together, but the technology didn't exist. Eventually they invented the Internet, but had to wait twenty years for it to reach the level of technological advancement required for it to host the podcast. Since then, Mason has been a full fledged internet celebrity. In May 2016 Nick Mason received another Lüt Crate, which he fell in love with instantly. He has not taken off the Vikings Horn which he received in the Lüt Crate since that day. Planet broadcasting Recently James and Mason have started up Planet Broadcasting, an australian podcast network featuring the best australian podcast from around the world (mostly found in australia) Trivia * Mason is the only living person to know James' full name. * He once punched Sylvester Stallone in a nightclub. * Unfortunately for James, Stallone survived, but not without severe internal bleeding. * At age five, Mason killed Batman's parents. * At age seven, Mason punched Galactus in the dick, thus saving earth from annihilation. * Nick has played the Letters theme song from his phone perfectly 3 times in a row. * Has never mispronounced the word "anti-microbial". * His weapon of choice is half a brick. * When he's not recording podcasts or driving a tram, he wears a gold plated tuxedo and fights crime. * His snapchat name is "nickmasooooo" Catchphrases "Grab Dat Gem!" "Hey, Imma Saya My Catchphrase!" (Said with a fake Italian accent mostly on other people's podcasts) Notable Quotes "It's not cool, it's bad! This movie's BAD!!" (In reference to the movie 'Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice') "That's fine..., fine. You're wrong, but it's fine. It's COOL..., but it's wrong, but it's fine.", "If you thought movie meshed well you're wrong, but it's cool, but you're fine....., jeez." (In reference to fans of the movie 'Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice') "You can't kick me out of every movie theatre BOO!" (Said as a comedic example of his habit of booing film makers and stars at review screenings) Appearances On Other Podcasts Beer Eye With Your Mates Guys * Ep 20: Yenda Pale Ale with Talia Cain, Nick Mason & Jonathan Schuster * Ep 33: Murray's Angry Man Pale Ale with Nick Mason, Tom Keele & Adam Knox * Ep 45: Carlton Draught with Karl Chandler, Dilruk Jayasinha & Nick Mason * Ep 90: Mornington Peninsula Hop Culture Session IPA with Lisa Dib, Blake Freeman & Nick Mason * Ep 109: Capital Brewing Co. Coast Ale with Rose Bishop, Claire Hagan & Nick Mason Do Go On * 30 - Marvel Universe with first ever guest host NICK MASON! * 48 - Elvis Presley with special guest NICK MASON * 57 - Superman with SPECIAL GUEST NICK MASON * 79 - Loch Ness Monster (with Nick Mason) * 98 - The Mothman with guest NICK MASON Filthy Casuals * Episode 30: Captain America Civil War, NX, Rogue One with Nick Mason * Episode 67: The Filthy Planet with Nick Mason and Mr Sunday Movies FOFOP * 273 - The Weekly Planet Is This The Podcast? * 95 - Serial Litigation with Nick Mason It's A Duck Blur: A DuckTales Podcast * 21. Maid of the Myth (with Nick Mason) * 36. Catch as Cash Can: A Drain on the Economy (with Nick Mason) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (with Nick Mason & Nellie White) * The Transformers S02E18 City Of Steel (with Nick Mason) * 88. Yuppie Ducks (with Nick Mason) * 100. The Golden Goose Part 2 (with Nick Mason!) Plumbing the Death Star * Why is Batman in JLA? (Feat. Nick Mason) * Does Wonka Know How to Run a Business? (Feat. The Weekly Planet) * How Radioactuve is Spiderman? (Feat. The Weekly Planet) Scamapalooza * 10 - Now You Seem Mean with Nick Mason * 35 - Now You Seem Mean 2 with Nick Mason Serious Issues * Episode 32: Serious Planet (with Nick Mason) * Episode 45.MA: Number Ones (with Nick Mason) The Little Dum Dum Club * 326 - Nick Mason & Harley Breen Two In The Think Tank * 77 - "HORRIBLENESS OF SPACE" with NICK MASON * 96 - "WILD WILD WET" (with NICK MASON) Category:Host Category:Real-Life People Category:Dickhead